


Moon Angel

by edensgarden



Series: Starry Night [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Childhood Memories, During Canon, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Titan Arc, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Titan Shifters, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden
Summary: While eating dinner with your best friend Annie, the memories of your childhood as her being your hero lead you to tease her relentlessly.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader
Series: Starry Night [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Moon Angel

_„Look! It’s that girl again...“_

_“Don’t look at her! Or else you’ll get cursed…”_

_You fought every muscle in your body to not turn your head to the vicious sneers of the kids in front of you. You felt their hatred seep out from their pores and towards your direction, leaving you to wonder for the thousandth time in your life what you could have possibly done to deserve this treatment._

_Pretending not to hear them, you continued to read the book you had found in the dumpster a few days ago, leaning your back against the trunk of the giant oak tree._

_You managed to fall back into the story for a while, your thoughts clear of the looming sadness that usually followed you around. The chirping of the birds surrounded you, the busy bustle of the city centre filling your ears._

_It was ironic. Really. Everything around you was so peaceful and quiet, but you felt anything but peaceful._

_You winced when a sharp pain registered your temple. Lowering your book, you saw a small stone on the ground beside you, its edges painted red. Your temple started throbbing and much to your shock, you felt liquid trickle down your forehead._

_Tears burned in your eyes as your stomach flared in fear. The two kids laughed haughtily at you, their hands reaching to grab several more rocks to throw at you. Your heartbeat was resounding in your ears, muting the vile words that were shattering your wall of safety._

_You lifted your arms defensively, whimpering when you felt the skin of your arms tear._

_Helpless._

_Alone._

_Cursed._

_Worthless-_

_“Ouch! What- Who are you?!”_

_The attack stopped immediately._

_You peeked tentatively through your fingers to see the raven-haired boy, who had started assaulting you, on the ground - his knees and hands dirty as he stared daggers to whoever had thrown him on the ground._

_Your mouth fell open, your eyes widening triple its usual size when you saw Annie with her legs confidently apart, her small hands curled into angry fists._

_Her lips were drawn in a tight line, her brows threatening to touch as she effortlessly slammed the other kid on the ground, dust exploding around them from the force of his fall._

_“Annie…” You whispered under your breath._

_Your body felt a whole lot lighter as if the world had been lifted from your shoulders. The fog seemed to clear as she invaded your sight, her sun-kissed hair and sky-like orbs blurry to your teary eyes._

_She lifted you by your shoulders easily, holding onto your waist and arm protectively._

_Annie only needed to snap her head back once, sending a death-glare full of painful promises to the two young boys for them to get the message._

_They scrambled off with childish curses leaving their quivering lips, their eyes full of anger, but clouded in fear for how ridiculously strong this small girl was._

_“You saved me again,” you murmured, lowering your gaze shamefully to the ground, feeling the warmth accumulate on your cheeks. Your hand instinctively found its way around Annie’s sleeve._

_A gust of wind brushed through you and you remembered all the previous times Annie had come in to beat up sense into the children who were actively trying to turn your life into a living hell._

_How she always managed to arrive on time you didn’t know._

_But you didn’t feel the need to ask either. Just knowing that she was by your side was enough for you._

_“Of course, I did.” Annie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I promised I’d protect you.”_

_“You did.”_

_You nod, your eyes rising back up to meet her earnest eyes. There was concern swimming behind the clear blue of steel, the tiniest hint of emotion underneath her cold shell._

_“Thank you, Annie.”_

_And as you let her guide you to treat your cuts, you couldn’t help but notice the small blush that had blossomed on her pale cheeks._

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

Annie furrowed her brows, frustration lacing her voice as you stubbornly grinned at her. The other cadets were glancing your way curiously, wondering what the two of you were up to again.

It was still one of the biggest mysteries in your year how someone like Annie ended up being _your_ best friend – what with you two being complete polar opposites.

Where Annie was cold, you were warm.

Where you were soft, Annie was hard.

You shrugged your shoulders, continuing to munch on your supper happily.

“I’m just really glad to have you in my life.”

There was a moment of silence as you waited with bated breath for her next response.

She scoffed, turning her face away from you as she muttered, “Whatever.”

But you were not one to give up. Not when it came to Annie.

“Oooff,” you clutched your chest in fake agony, “This cold indifference,” you sniffed for good measure, now fully capturing your fellow soldier’s attention, “I love it!”

You laughed manically, jumping out of your seat to crush her into a bear hug, rubbing your cheek against hers as she struggled to push you off.

_Right._

_‘Struggled’_ to push you off.

As if Annie would ever struggle to keep you away when she had thrown men three times your size over her shoulder without even breaking a sweat.

You decided to humor her a bit more, pulling at the strands of her blonde hair playfully until she pinched your cheeks remorselessly.

“I can’t help it, you’re just too damn cute!” You break out into roaring laughter at the way she physically recoils from you, the tips of her ears turning a brilliant shade of red.

“Wha- Why would you- Stop bullshitting me-“

You latch right back onto her, your arms around her slim shoulders, your face inches apart from hers as you gaze brightly into her wide eyes, your lips drawn out in a lazy, teasing smile, “ _My Moon Angel._ ”

The soldiers were left to watch you bicker all throughout dinner, missing the way Annie choked on a piece of her bread and failing to notice the proximity of your bodies, your expression of a kind they had never seen before.


End file.
